


折断花枝

by Graysummer



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysummer/pseuds/Graysummer
Summary: *军官和少年*意识流结局





	折断花枝

**Author's Note:**

> 你是否想折断它的花枝，摘下一朵玫瑰花。

*军官和少年。

Alex路过一个小镇。上面的指令传下来，他必须得在这里稍作休息。  
副官点了根烟，不耐烦地翘着腿坐在一边骂骂咧咧。他们在海上漂泊了半个月，这根皱巴巴的烟是最后一包里的最后一支。  
烟盒被副官随手丢在了海面上，和众多垃圾混在一起不知道漂去了哪。烟被副官捏在手上，递来问他要不要抽。  
Alex拒绝了，他不抽烟这事一船人都知道，副官也就摆个样子意思意思一下而已。副官叫埃罗，是个身高体壮的青年，和大多数男人一样，对女人和烟酒很感兴趣。  
Alex一直怀疑他建议在这个小镇停下来，是否就是因为这里有不少美丽的姑娘。  
身材挺拔的军官吸引了很多人的目光，婀娜多姿的女人偷偷朝他投来含情脉脉的眼神。Alex目不斜视穿过了街道，在心里嘲笑着那些女人的大胆。  
他对情爱没什么乐趣，埃罗则下了船就收起那副恼人的表情，直奔镇中心的酒馆去了。他从手下的兵那里得知，不紧不慢地沿着主街道来到酒馆。  
酒味隔着木门都闻得到，刚推开门他就立刻后悔了。浓得过分的酒味和熏人的呕吐物味道混在一起，呛得他差一点就晕过去。  
好在总是身处在更恶心的血腥味里，这点也算不得什么，立刻便清醒过来，一双狭长的眼睛缓慢地环顾着四周。  
酒馆安静在他进来的那一刻，端着酒杯高声交谈的男人，身段妖娆面容妩媚的女人，以及角落一个看起来乖巧的少年，都一同看向他。  
Alex冷冷地看向唯一吵闹的地方，埃罗正搂着一个女人的腰，大笑着喝酒。他走过去时军靴的鞋跟和地板碰出清脆的声音来。  
往日在战争里时，他的鞋子总是很脏，上面沾满了灰尘和血迹，直到有了休息的时间才擦干净，锃亮得让人怀疑是不是他低头能在上面看见自己冷漠无情的脸。  
埃罗的笑声戛然而止，像是被强行掐住了脖子一样，滑稽又尴尬，哆哆嗦嗦地站起身来：“长、长官……”  
Alex比他高了一个头，撇着眼尾看他，看起来分外轻蔑。埃罗知道，他并没有这样的想法，只是像永远没有表情一般。  
“未征得长官同意私自离队，你知道是什么惩罚吗？”年轻的军官在沙发上寻了处稍微干净些的地方坐下来，慢条斯理地抬起头问道。  
酒馆里静得可怕，连女人放下高翘着的腿时，都小心翼翼，生怕那些尖而高的跟惹怒了这位面色结了冰的长官。  
他们不知道军规内容，但观察还是会的。埃罗脸色刷地白了，惨白得像听到了死神的脚步。Alex露出了个有些模糊的笑容：“没有下一次。”  
他朝着酒馆里战战兢兢的其他人点了点头：“抱歉，打扰了你们的狂欢。请继续，麻烦给我来一杯酒。”  
少年在角落里站起来，那双眼睛在黑暗的地方尤其明亮，几乎能让人感到刺眼的程度：“您想要哪一种？”  
他似笑非笑，让打着抖的埃罗退下去，撑着头看着少年：“你看着办吧。”少年笑盈盈转过身的那一刻他又凝固起表情，仿佛刚才的笑容只是一个触而不得的幻觉。  
劣质的啤酒盛在透明的玻璃杯里，随着少年的脚步荡漾着淡黄色的波纹。少年有些抱歉地笑了笑，声音稚嫩而柔软，羽毛一样轻飘飘地飞过：“老板说今天上好的都卖完了。”  
Alex对酒没什么要求，他不擅长喝这种辛辣的玩意儿，只被埃罗他们起哄喝过几杯。其中几个人想趁机要了他的命，却被他察觉到割断了喉咙。  
埃罗也是其中之一。他们都比Alex要大得多，上面将他派下来时就感受到了很多不善的目光。  
不服管教的人需要付出点代价。他把沾了血的匕首横在埃罗脖子上，轻轻地划拉出一道细长的伤口，眼睛也细长，黑色的眼珠深沉得看不清情绪。  
你选择好了吗？继续你那狗屁的野心，还是好好做个副官？他想在女人烟酒和金钱之上，胆小的男人永远最爱他的性命。  
他时刻提防着这看起来还没死心的疯子从背后给他来一刀，却从不表现在面上，用疏离的冷漠和平静磨平一切不满的反对声。  
直到一个又一个反对的人，流干了鲜血，被啃噬了所有皮肉，成了乱葬岗里的白骨，士兵们这才姗姗记起来这位年轻的军官的别称。  
“恶狼。”少年坐在他身边，晃着两条纤细的腿，笑眯眯地看着他说道。Alex喝着酒，面色毫无改变：“你怎么知道？”  
少年笑得开心，咯咯咯像只欢快的鸽子。他也的确挺像——干净的白衬衣，领口翻折得整整齐齐，纽扣一丝不苟扣到底，黑色的背带短裤有些宽松，空荡荡的，遮着白嫩的腿根。  
他很瘦，又富有肉感。腿的线条是圆润的。关节处也都圆圆的，泛着稚嫩的粉色。头发卷卷，被修成好看的刘海。小腿裹着白色的棉袜，脚踝处系着皮鞋的带子。  
他干净又纯洁，眼神无辜纯良。声音是化不开的奶糖。这种东西Alex已经半个月没尝过味了。  
“您的名气可大了。我父亲总是提起您来——他可是您的粉丝哦。”少年摇头晃脑，活泼可爱，一点也不畏惧他的模样。  
泛着泡沫的淡黄色酒液剩了一点在杯子里。他料定少年不会对他做些什么。他看起来太乖了，样子也是小少爷的高贵感，即便举动仍有稚气，衣服的质地却骗不了人。  
Alex想这倒是个有趣的小家伙。他很少会有感到这么高涨的兴趣，挑着细长的眉问少年：“你父亲是谁？”  
少年冲着他弯弯眼睛，语气听起来像撒娇般：“长官您该先问我的名字。”他想这只是少年无意识流露出的情感，没能褪去的属于他这个年纪的娇嫩。  
像一朵含苞待放的玫瑰花。若不是他的嘴唇红润得宛若玫瑰的花瓣，而身体纤细如花枝，Alex也绝不会这么形容他。  
他一定是被蛊惑了心神，才会依着少年的意愿，放柔了声音问他：“你叫什么？”少年的声音立刻就雀跃起来，得了糖果的小孩，眉眼灵动：“我叫田川。”  
长官，您要在我家借住吗？  
可爱的少年眼里或许闪着期盼的光。他浑身都香，有牛奶的味道，还有酒的气息。隐约一点玫瑰的淡香来自于他脖子上挂着的玫瑰花吊坠的项链。  
Alex想，这无法让人拒绝。从各种方面来说，少年的提议都是极好的。他对一旁坐得格外端正的埃罗招了招手。  
“给底下的人找个旅馆。船上太颠簸，休息不好。”埃罗的脸色因为这句话出现一丝细微的变化。Alex面色不改，对着少年做了个标准的绅士手势：“请带路吧。”  
田川在前面踩得皮鞋咯噔咯噔响，Alex跟在后面，即将走出去前，在一片热闹和好奇却畏惧的目光里微微笑着嘱咐埃罗时刻保持警惕。  
沿海的小镇空气湿润而黏糊，覆在身上便觉得沉重，海风的味道是咸的。Alex记起来他们停留的港口，堆积着垃圾和残骸。  
腐臭味和鱼死后的腥味混在一起，直叫人胃里翻江倒海。各种各样的船都被迫挤在狭隘的同一处，那些破破烂烂的船上走下来面容愁苦的渔夫。  
Alex试着和一位搭了话。他实在不是个适合聊天的人，时隔半个月和陌生人交谈着实让他感到不适了好一阵。  
渔夫絮絮叨叨说了很多，差不多能了解这个小镇的一些情况。“那些贵族老爷们吃剩的东西和排泄物都丢到海里来，这一片的海域总是臭气熏天，鱼都不乐意待着。”  
他口里罪恶的贵族老爷们从那些华贵的轮船上走下来，挽着下巴抬得高高的夫人们。小姐和少爷则跟在后面，三三两两，像成群的鸟雀，叽叽喳喳吵个没完。  
田川和Alex路过了港口。海鸥恰巧路过，连停留的意思都没有，急匆匆一掠而过。  
少年指着那群踩着高高的跟，歪歪斜斜走在泥泞路上的贵族小姐们小声告诉他，其实他们原本是去国外躲避瘟疫的，但没想到那里也爆发了瘟疫，无奈之下只能提前回来了。  
他们走的时候远比这些多多了。  
Alex不在意地牵了牵嘴角：“你会为他们感到悲伤吗？”田川的眼睛圆而亮，模样狡黠，像国王养的那只聪明的猫咪：“哦不，长官，请宽恕我的言辞。”  
“我怎么会悲伤，我高兴还来不及呢。他们一起挤兑我的父亲，连政府都不信任他。其中几位买通医生，使我的母亲的病愈来愈严重。”  
他笑着看向Alex，后者却久违地感受到了寒意渗骨。他聪明极了，沉吟了一下：“你需要我帮你什么？”  
田川于是笑得更盛一些：“您帮不了我。相反的，我可以帮您。作为一个位置极高的军官，您很危险。”  
Alex的目光沉了沉。他有一双深邃的黑眼睛，头发也是黑色的。田川第一眼见到他几乎以为他是个东方人，那样细长的眼睛，在眼底蔓延开碎冰。  
当这双眼睛微眯起来时，他就和他的别称吻合了。危险而凶狠的狼，盯住了你就再无路可逃，成为徒劳挣扎的猎物。  
田川小心翼翼抹去那个恶字。他从父亲那里知道太多有关面前这个人的信息。什么粉丝——分明只是在希冀着自己这位仅有些血缘的表哥可以帮他一把。  
Alex的目的从未有过不好的存在。田川也不是不谙世事的小孩子，善和恶他分得清。他也不是那些总在歌颂善的“圣人”。  
他的确想要Alex帮帮自己，却又更想帮帮他。  
“你的意思是说，你可以帮到我？”怀疑毫不遮掩地浮在话语表面，田川不得不承认，尽管明知道他不会相信自己，但还是多少有些期待的。  
“我们来打个赌吧——赌你那个手下多久会来要你命。”Alex听见他这么说的时候，他们已经走过了港口。  
身后有骚乱声。Alex回头看过去，一位小姐正跌坐在路边，精致的高跟鞋折断了跟部，裙子沾上了泥土，滑稽而狼狈。人群爆发出的哄笑让她涨红了脸。  
海鸥又折返回来，低低地盘旋着，高亢嘹亮的叫声不知道是否也在发出嘲笑。  
叫吧飞吧笑吧，趁你们还鲜活。  
他收回目光，看着前面脚步轻快的少年。  
跑吧喊吧哭吧，趁你还有颗跳动的心脏。趁你还没绽放成玫瑰，还不必要被折断花枝。  
他无意间看见少年宽松的领子里裸露出的一截脖子，白净细腻。那里很适合纹上一朵玫瑰，花枝要纠缠扭曲至背部，就像是禁锢他天真年岁的枷锁。  
他会很怕疼。Alex想，在酒馆不小心碰到矮桌尖锐的角，他看见田川眼里打转的晶莹液体。下一秒又止回去，揉着红通通的膝盖委屈地吐出几声哼哼。  
黏在一起化不开的奶。Alex确有好一段时间没尝过牛奶的味道了。  
当田川柔软的手颤抖着解开他扣子时，Alex沉默地允许了他难以言喻的小心思。  
无关紧要。在他决定踏上这座小镇的时候，就无可避免要和其中一些人有些纠缠不止的牵扯。只是没想到会是田川而已。  
他们走进田川家里时，被女仆用鄙夷又惊叹的目光注视着。  
父亲出去了，几天后才能回来。您会在这里待多久？少年的吐息是有温度的，暖而温和，规规矩矩坐在他对面，尽管那件白衬衫已经松松垮垮搭在肩上。  
他睫毛即将沾上泪珠，那便是玫瑰清晨含着的露水。他细软的腰是柔韧的花枝，稍用些力就会折断，又能够曲成美妙的弧度。  
他大概把自己看成了换得Alex的帮助的筹码。Alex不想趁人之危，却说不出拒绝的话。他口干舌燥，在第一次感受到的情欲面前崩塌了冷静。  
Alex没有给出一个清晰的回答，他自己也并不知道停留期是多久。如果可以，他倒想多多留下一段时间。好亲眼看着这朵玫瑰因为自己而绽放的模样。  
轻轻的吻落在少年翘起的嘴角。  
在上面的指令下来之前，我都得待在这。  
田川笑着环上他脖颈，红润的唇瓣蹭在他耳边。Alex觉得有些痒，又或许欲望占据了主导，将一切似有若无的挑逗放大到最大，噬心蚀骨。  
好嘛，那就希望上帝可以仁慈一些啦。  
他们确实不是合格的做爱者。润滑是田川从父亲房间里拿来的。他做这事的时候白衬衫已经滑落在腰间，遮住两只白净的手。  
他就这样衣衫不整地跑出去，光着一双娇嫩的脚，当着那些震惊又羡慕的女仆的面，笑眯眯地将盛着透明液体的玻璃瓶拿了回来。  
她们不喜欢你？Alex倚在门边，摸了摸他有些乱了的头发。  
田川不甚在意地点点头，又摇摇头，笑起来时眉心一颗痣就鲜活生动，像要振翅而飞。  
在我允许她们偷懒时还是很喜欢我的。您知道吗？这是我父亲和她们欢爱时用的哦。我母亲之前也是个女仆呢，所以她们都看不起我。  
他断断续续说完这番话时，瓶子里的液体已经满满当当湿润了他的花穴。尽管他们从无经验，但好在是聪明的学习者，无师自通地获得了要领。  
手指摸索着探进去，肠肉立刻就献媚般缠上来，蠕动着要把他吞得更深。少年显然面对快感手足无措，红着眼眶叫他慢一些再慢一些。  
等到进去时已经很难再说出什么话来，泪珠一颗接一颗滚下来，睫毛上沾了些，就真的像是玫瑰花瓣上的露珠了。  
Alex收起了战场上的冷漠，尽可能温柔地去对待他。因为他还太年幼，也因为他过早的成熟。就像自己一样，早早离开了小镇，去到很远的地方做了军官。  
他想他们在某些方面可真够像的。  
他陷入田川高热的身体里，缓慢却深地抽动着。田川被他抱在怀里，腰肢塌陷出柔软的曲线，哽咽着落下眼泪来。  
前端早早就挺翘着，流着清液。Alex用手去抚摸它，尚在发育的花茎便慌里慌张吐出一股粘稠的液体来。  
高潮叫初尝情事的小少年仰起头，尖叫声戛然而止在最高的点，脖颈绷出脆弱的弧线，小小的喉结突出着，颤抖着。  
他经受不住似地摇着头，哭泣着尖叫着，丝毫不在意是否会被门外的女仆听去。他纯粹又简单，感受到快乐了就呜咽着扭动身体。  
青涩又羞怯的玫瑰。颤抖着的腰肢惊心动魄的美。他浑身上下都软，唇瓣吮吸得用力了些就要留下点暧昧的痕迹。  
他漂亮又干净，即便那些浑浊的液体也没法弄脏他。满脸泪痕的少年噎出几声委屈的哭泣，环着Alex脖颈的手又收紧了些。  
Alex撞进他最敏感最柔软的内部，抵着软肉磨蹭着。又痛又爽，田川拔高了声音呻吟着，被欺负得很了就往抱着他的人怀里钻，全然忘了这便是罪魁祸首。  
他蜷缩起脚趾，瞪大眼睛，呜咽着接受了高潮的席卷。  
您现在可没理由不要我了。  
Alex看着他，笑容的弧度不甚明显。  
不，请别太高看自己。我不需要那些只会给我带来麻烦的感情。  
田川也不泄气，这是意料之中的回答。于是他弯了弯眼睛，笑得狡黠。  
没关系，您还有很多天要和我相处呢。  
Alex便这么在田川家里住了下来。他们在一张床上睡觉，不再做爱。田川对于这个词还有些害羞，偶尔提到时脸都要红好一阵子。  
远离了战争纷扰的生活平静而安宁。田川从衣柜里翻出了一套衣服，恰好是他可以穿上的尺码。Alex挑着眉毛看他，少年神秘兮兮地笑了笑，没做解释。  
即便没有笔直的军装来束缚腰身，Alex还是背脊挺拔，走在外面总要被小姐们投以羞怯的目光。田川在这时候便笑眯眯地把手缠上他的臂弯。  
你不高兴？  
少年气急败坏地跺跺脚，气哼哼地反驳他存心的调侃。  
怎么会！您也太自作多情了。  
他生气起来还是足够叫人头疼的。Alex想，自己可一点不擅长哄小孩。这么想着他还是在路边卖花的小姑娘那里买下一朵玫瑰花。  
您要给您的爱人买吗？小姑娘眼睛亮晶晶地盯着他。Alex却在想田川的眼睛要比这个还明亮一些，时常让自己怀疑是不是真的温养了月亮。  
不是……算是吧。还是个小鬼。  
他付了钱，从小姑娘手里接过那朵特意挑选的只开了一半的玫瑰。田川看见的时候惊喜几乎就要从眼里溢出来。  
好吧，我现在很高兴。谢谢您。  
Alex好笑地看着立刻就欣喜起来的少年。真的是个小孩子呢。略有些无奈地勾起了嘴角，轻轻拍了拍他的头：“快走吧，买了甜点就回家。”  
田川嘟了嘟嘴：“我以为您不会去呢。”Alex佯装不耐地哼了一声，话语倒是没能怎么狠厉：“要不是你总是在念叨，太烦人了，我会来吗。”  
他说话实在少。这几日和田川熟悉了，才被发现内在的心口不一。那张薄薄的嘴也足够厉害。田川总在用嘴皮子打交道，最后却不得不败在他这里。  
您什么时候走？  
他们又一次纠缠到一起时，田川喘着气问他。Alex半闭着眼睛，手搭在他柔软的腰上。  
快了。  
他想埃罗也快了，他们很快就要有一场比较烦恼的斗争。倘若他活着登上了那条船，他便可以继续作为军官的人生。  
放心吧，您一定会没事的。  
Alex没有和第一次一样说出伤人的话，只是淡淡嗯了一声。他并不想把田川牵扯进来。原因有很多，他自己也说不清。  
他最终还是被自己最忌讳的感情所击败了。若是想挣脱出来，只能将柔软的花枝折断。  
平静是在一天夜里被打破的。Alex独自去了酒馆，埃罗在他喝完第二杯啤酒时出现。身后跟着气势汹汹的好多人。  
他透过澄黄的酒液看，冷漠悄无声息又爬回了眼底。  
“来送死了。”  
杯子放回桌上咯噔一声清脆的响。紧接着枪声响起时酒馆便被尖叫声和慌乱的脚步声所覆盖。每个人都想逃出去，可门口堵着太多人。  
Alex冷冷地吹去枪口的白烟，看也不看一眼地上倒下的人。鲜血失控般流出来，很快就汇聚成了一滩刺眼的色彩。  
埃罗毫不怀疑那眼神是要把自己撕碎的凶狠。他们来了很多人，但在小镇上的警卫队来到之前他们才会有胜算。  
“长官，别怪我。”  
Alex平静地看着他，突然笑了笑：“你应该早一点杀掉我的。”埃罗看他不慌不忙的样子，心里没了底，语气不自觉急促起来：“你什么意思？”  
Alex抿紧了唇，眼里划过幽暗的光。门口突然熙攘起来，有接二连三的枪声响起。埃罗慌张地回头看过去。  
扳机在这一刻被扣动。子弹从埃罗的后脑穿过，溅出了鲜艳的血花。  
Alex坐在那里，手中的枪早已放在一边。他注视着少年从人群中逆流而来，手里拿的还在冒烟的枪。  
“您看，我说过我会帮上您。”  
他笑得张扬肆意。Alex安静地望着他，就像是目睹着玫瑰绽放的全部过程。  
那朵半开的玫瑰在前一日早早地舒展开了卷曲的花瓣，娇嫩而迷人。  
如果想要活得简单一些，走得无所牵挂，他就该拿起手枪来，对着神气活现的小家伙的心脏来一枪。  
他应该折断花枝，亲手扼杀一朵玫瑰的生命。可他没有，他不仅被唤醒了内心的不忍，还被玫瑰占据了思绪和心脏。  
他最终只是举了手，比成枪的模样，轻轻地“砰”了一声。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读。


End file.
